Patina conmigo
by Walks Like Flones
Summary: Kendall y Logan en la pista de patinaje. Incluye confesiones, risas y ternura. ¡KOGAN FLUFF!


**Titulo Original: **Skate with me

**Pairing:** Kogan, es decir, Logan Henderson/Kendall Schmidt.

**Disclaimer: **Como saben este fic no es mio, así que todos los créditos a su escritor original: SecretLifeOfAChemNerd

**N/T: **Este es el segundo OS de Kogan que traduzco, actualmente me encuentro traduciendo otro... Igual espero que les guste ;)

* * *

"¿Kendall?" Grito Logan, en dirección hacia la gran sala que extrañamente estaba vacía, sus voz resonó en la paredes.

"¿Si?" Apareció el rubio. Estaba descansando en las sillas que se encontraban en el medio de la habitación. Observo sonriendo al chico que lo estaba esperando.

"Recibí tu mensaje" Dijo Logan, caminando hacia Kendall. "¿Para que exactamente querías venir aquí?"

"No lo se" Respondió Kendall encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. "Sentí nostalgia. Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a patinar con James y Carlos, pero también habían otro tipo de personas allí. Fue muy divertido."

"Uh, si lo recuerdo." El chico listo observo a Kendall con curiosidad, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Hombre, parece que hubiera sido ayer." Recordó Kendall, mirando alrededor de la pista de patinaje abandonada, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Eso es porque fue ayer Kendall"

Kendall no se veía perturbado del todo, solo sonrió y se levanto. "El tiempo realmente vuela."

Logan también noto algo mas. "¿Por que llevas patines?"

"¿Los llevo?" Le pregunto, dando a Logan la típica sonrisa de Kendall Knight que siempre hacia cuando tenia esas ideas que involucraban hilaridades y desventuras que se venían hacia abajo.

"Si, los llevas." Dijo Logan tentativamente, cauteloso tratando de adivinar de que se trataba el plan del rubio. "¿Que es lo que planeas hacer?"

"Sólo quiero patinar. Estamos, después de todo en una pista de patinaje, Logie." Trato Kendall de tranquilizarlo, pero Logan no se lo creía. Suspiro y patino hasta tomar las manos de Logan en las suyas. "En serio, lo juro, solo quiero patinar contigo. No pude el día de ayer."

La cara de Logan inmediatamente se suavizo. Gustavo no quería que fueran a patinar -Al parecer podría causar una mala publicidad a la banda- así que cuando Kendall y Logan estaban en publico tenían que fingir que eran nada mas que mejores amigos. Era estresante, y puede colocar tensión en la relación pero ellos siempre trabajan en eso.

El día anterior cuando los chicos fueron a la pista de patinaje (por causa de un evento que Kelly había hecho) Logan podía decir lo mal que se sentía Kendall por no poder tomar su mano mientras patinaban (sobre todo porque Logan se caía) pero por supuesto, no podían. Y ahora parecía que Kendall quería compensar eso.

"Eres tan cursi" Comento Logan de manera burlona, ampliando su sonrisa.

"Y así me amas." Los dos chicos rieron, y Logan rápidamente corrió para conseguir un par de patines y colocárselos.

Cuando el chico listo regreso, Kendall le esperaba de pie en el borde de la pista, extendió su mano para que Logan la tomara. Este no dudo ni un segundo en tomar la mano del rubio, y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban patinando.

Entonces sorprendiendo a Logan, las luces se apagaron y la única luz provenía de una bola disco que giraba en el centro de la habitación, y la música empezó a sonar. Era una de esas suaves y lentas canciones de amor que Kendall siempre tararea cuando están juntos. Logan sintió una gran sensación de calidez propagarse por todo su cuerpo cuando observo a Kendall.

"¿Como hiciste esto?" Pregunto, sabiendo ahora por qué Kendall estaba sonriendo sonriendo antes.

"Conozco a un chico" Respondo Kendall, prácticamente brillando en la luz tenue.

"Tu conoces a todo el mundo"

Y continuaron patinando, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, manteniendo sus manos juntas. Logan tropezó un par de veces, pero Kendall siempre estuvo allí para atraparlo antes de que cayera.

"Creo que lo estas haciendo a propósito" Bromeo Kendall después de volver a atajar a Logan antes de que pudiera caer.

"¡No lo hago!" Dijo Logan, defendiéndose. "No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué puedo patinar sobre hielo y no con patines normales? Pensarías que es la misma cosa"

"Lo siento Logie. Supongo que el patinar con patines normales requiere mas coordinación." Logan hizo un mohín adorable y Kendall rió, deteniéndose para colocar un rápido beso en los labios del chico listo. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Logan lo considero por un momento. "Supongo." Suspiro y trato de pararse de puntillas para besar de nuevo a Kendall, pero se olvido que llevaba patines. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar ya estaban en el suelo, Logan se sujetaba de la parte delantera de la camisa de Kendall.

"Buen trabajo, amigo." Bromeo el rubio, Logan se sonrojo totalmente y rápidamente trato de disculparse, pero Kendall solo reía. "Logan, estoy bien, lo juro." Le aseguro, Logan se bajo de el y ayudo a el rubio a colocarse de pie.

"En serio, lo siento." Dijo Logan mientras observaba el piso, maldiciendo a los patines por no poder mantenerse en pie.

"Hey" Dijo Kendall, sujetando las mejillas del chico listo haciendo que este le mirara. "Esta bien. Ademas, no serias el Logan que siempre he conocido si estuvieras coordinado." Logan sonrió levemente. "Esa es una de las cosas que me encantan de ti."

_Me encantan._ ¿Kendall acaba de decir que lo ama? Los ojos de Logan se abrieron como plato tanto como los de Kendall cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, llevándose una mano a la boca mientras se miraban el uno al otro durante unos minutos.

"Logan yo-"

"¿Que significa eso?" Pregunto Logan, tratando de no sonar tan esperanzado. "¿De verdad... Me amas?"

Kendall tenia un conflicto internamente, bajo su mano. "Si..." Dijo. Comenzó a hablar antes de que Logan lo interrumpiera. "Y te entiendo si no quieres decirlo de vuelta, quiero decir, realmente no hemos salido por mucho tiempo-"

"Tres meses." Dijo Logan, pero Kendall siguió hablando.

"Y te entenderé totalmente si no lo quieres decir, pero... Te amo Logan." No lo dijo en modo lloroso o femenino. En este punto, estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones para cuando Logan dijera que no lo amaba.

El había planeado decir _Te Amo_ en una manera mas genial, en el momento y lugar perfecto, pero se le había... escapado. Nunca lo había dicho, pero el amaba a Logan desde que tenia 9 años.

"¡KENDALL!" Grito Logan, sacudiendo a Kendall para que saliera del sendero de sus pensamientos. "Cállate" Dijo en voz baja, haciendo que Kendall levantara una de sus cejas en un modo adorable y un poco desesperado. "Yo también te amo"

Kendall dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabia que contenía. "¿En serio?"

"Si, en serio" Dijo Logan sonriendo.

Kendall, sonriendo como un idiota, tomó a Logan por la cintura y le dio vueltas un par de veces. El era mucho mejor patinador de lo que Logan era, luego de darle vueltas a Logan, se detuvo y atrajo al chico listo hacia él y unió sus labios en un abrasador beso.

"Eres un idiota." Jadeo Logan cuando se separaron. "¿Como pudiste haber pensado que yo no te amaría?"

"No lo se" Dijo Kendall, juntando sus frentes. "Supongo que... Estaba preocupado"

"¿Kendall Knight inseguro? Bueno, para todo hay una primera vez"

"Yo-" Empezó suspiro suavemente cuando Logan apoyo su cabeza contra su pecho. "No quiero que pienses que dije eso porque estaba buscando una forma de entrar en tus pantalones. Quiero que sepas que lo que digo es en serio, así que quería esperar por un tiempo y decírtelo cuando estuviera preparado."

"Eres adorable" Murmuro Logan en el pecho del rubio, antes de mirar a los ojos verdes. "Y por eso es que _Te Amo"_

Kendall sintió perder el aliento cuando lo escucho decir eso otra vez, beso a Logan una vez mas, hundiendo sus manos en el cabello del chico bajito.

"Solo una cosa, Kendall" Dijo Logan cuando Kendall deposito un beso en su cuello.

"¿Que?" Pregunto Kendall, observando a Logan con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"Por favor, déjame quitarme estos malditos patines."

Kendall rió y tomo la mano de Logan, conduciéndolo hacia las sillas. "Cualquier cosa por ti, Logie. Cualquier cosa por ti."


End file.
